


With Death's Permission

by killunary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Enjoy your last present!:D, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: Now that he was gonna make her his wife, he could look forward to her saying more stupid things.





	With Death's Permission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdyblackhottie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyblackhottie/gifts).



“Killua!” Canary groans, rolling her eyes but still smiling despite herself. “I’ll only be in the shower for ten minutes. Fifteen at the latest.”

Killua’s grip around her wrist tightens, the shirtless man still laying on his side in bed as he stared up at the pregnant woman. “Okay, but why do you have to shower alone? You’ll get lonely without me.”

Laughter nearly leaves her body, Canary settling on giving him a bemused smile. “And be in there for forty five minutes? I’ll pass.”

“…What’s that supposed to mean?”

Canary scoffs, unable to keep her eyes from rolling to ceiling again. Of course, she was having this conversation with him in the morning. “Killua, you don’t have an iota of self-control.”

Killua sits up at this, looking offended. “Wow, it’s barely seven thirty and yet, you’re just shamelessly _lying_.”

She’d cross her arms if the man wasn’t holding on to her wrist. Canary gives him a look. “Oh? Then the countless times we were held up in the shower because you couldn’t keep your hands to yourself were all a figment of my imagination?”

He purses his lips. “Since when does one or two times amount to “countless”?”

Canary narrows her eyes at the dishonest man, officially done with putting up with his selective memory. “Let go of my wrist, Killua.” She’s completely and utterly unsurprised when he yanks her down into his lap, the man leaving behind a gentle kiss on her neck.

There’s a thoughtful look on his face as he rubs his lover’s belly. “What if I promise to be on my best behavior?”

Canary giggles, getting up out of his lap. “Like I said, I’ll only be ten minutes.” She can feel him pouting at her as she walks toward the bathroom, a smile on her face.

“Finally!” Killua says, eyes following Canary’s every move as she walked out of the bathroom and back into their room.

Canary lets the man grab her hands, Killua pulling her down to the bed, now straddling the arena champion. One hand is wrapped around her waist while the other is rubbing her belly, Killua’s gaze trained on her protruding stomach.

Killua hums in dissatisfaction. “I’m ready for this kid to come out of you. Then I can finally go back to fuckin’ you the way I want to.”

Canary giggles, shaking her head at his vulgarity. “We have to cut back when Kai’s born, ya know.”

Killua frowns. “And why is that?”

She gives him a cheeky smile. “So our son can actually get a good night’s rest and not be kept up by his parents’ “fun times”.”

Killua’s unconvinced, looking back at the woman’s stomach. “He’ll learn to tune us out.”

“Killua, he’s a _baby_!”

Killua turns his eyes on the woman’s considerably larger breasts. “Hopefully, your boobs won’t shrink after the brat’s born.” He reaches up to grope one of them. “They’re so much softer than before, too.”

Canary smiles. He really hasn’t changed one bit.

He’s still holding on to her breast even as he’s looking her in the eye. “Wedding arrangements sound like a pain… I’ll leave it all up to you and Alluka.”

Canary gapes down at the aloof man, her heart in her throat. “W-Wedding?”

Killua raises an eyebrow at her. “Yeah. _Our_ wedding.”

…So she _had_ heard him right. Canary closes her mouth. “Killua… Don’t feel pressured to marry me.”

Killua sighs, reaching up to cup his lover’s cheek. “You’re using that pretty mouth to say stupid things again, Canary bird.”

He wasn’t taking her seriously. Her gaze hardens. “Killua, I’m being serious.”

“And you think I wasn’t when I said we have something that no one can take away?” Killua shoots back, a passionate edge to his calm voice. He sits up, meeting his forehead with Canary’s as he wraps both his arms around her waist. “I want to keep having that “something” with you, Canary bird. For the rest of my life, ‘til death do us part.” Because he’d be damned if he let anything other than death keep them apart again.

She feels so undeserving of his love but smiles, nonetheless, kissing him. “Okay then… I’ll marry you.”


End file.
